


It's consuming me.

by Barcarolle06



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcarolle06/pseuds/Barcarolle06
Summary: This work fully credit to 九卿.





	It's consuming me.

那个漂亮的男人走进房间的时候，黄少天微微抬了一下眼睑。审讯室里的灯明晃晃地打在他头上，突如其来的光明让黄少天的双眼陷入了短暂的失焦状态。军靴踢踏的声音很快来了到了面前，他故意垂着眼帘不去正视面前的人，视线搁浅在来人腰线以下，被军裤包裹的双腿笔直修长，插在口袋里的双手只露出一节黑色的手套腕线。黄少天猜想他应该穿了作战服，领口一定不规矩地敞开，若有若无的鸡尾酒味儿Alpha信息素一个劲儿地往自己鼻子里钻。

一阵悉悉索索的布料摩擦声后，额头上突然一片温热。黄少天很快意识到是他在试探自己的体温。审讯室的四周是真正的铜墙铁壁，冰冷的金属色把整个房间的光线一丝不漏地聚集起来，再堪堪打到自己身上。这些光线也是冷的，那个男人把黄少天耳边湿淋淋的碎发挂到他耳后，指尖看似无意地从他脸颊上轻蹭了一下，再戴上手套。

“黄少您好，我是喻文州。”  
黄少天听到他踱步的声音，一下一下落在实心的地板上，发出沉闷的咯吱声。他终于不再装晕，抬头看了这个男人一眼。果然是敌军的特种作战服，唯一有拉链的领口全敞开，中分，五官在这个全是大老爷们儿的战场上居然是惊人的斯文，尤其是一双桃花眼，黄少天反刑讯课学得不差，可是就这么一眼，他怀疑自己看到的不是人眼，而是海洋中心的风暴圈，莫名的引力让他一阵心神摇曳，赶紧收回了眼神。

也许是黄少天维持的冷漠观感一下子破功过于显眼，喻文州打量的眼神很快跟了上来。黄少天笑了一下，他的脸很苍白，一天一夜的滴水未进纵使是优秀如他的雇佣兵也不得不显出疲态。更何况，不为大多数人所知的，他还是个Omega。

手腕被手铐束缚住不能动弹，手指在金属架子上敲了两下：“哦——可我不认识你。”  
喻文州也笑了，不得不说，他笑起来很好看，没有什么Alpha的攻击性，反而和蔼地像个Beta。鼻尖萦绕的鸡尾酒香气又浓重了几分，黄少天皱了皱鼻子。虽然说自己不在发情期，但是一个年轻气盛的Alpha在面前肆无忌惮地释放着信息素，他还是觉得不太舒服。

喻文州没说话，从身边的桌子上拿起一张纸，是黄少天的个人资料。蓝雨麾下，佣兵界顶端的人物，妖刀，机会主义。每一个关键词都在告诉他黄少天的优秀程度，没想到居然在大战伊始就在阴沟里翻船，落到了敌军手里。不过……

喻文州尚在思量，身边的助手已经忍耐不住了。  
“喻队，我们是不是可以开始……”  
“嗯。”喻文州收回逗留在黄少天身上的眼神，把手上的纸扔到一边，长腿一抬绕到桌子后面，在椅子上坐下，双手环抱在胸前。  
“开始吧。”

第三波电流从指尖蹿入的时候黄少天已经快失去了知觉。皮肉之苦他尚且能咬牙坚持住，精神药物已经研究出了抵抗剂，他出来的时候都注射过。他其实是认识喻文州的。作为敌军特战队的头目，喻文州的资料联盟早就研究过。喻文州战斗能力算不上强，但是在在军校学的是刑讯，后来还进修了心理。每一秒电流的通过就是一阵撕裂般的剧痛爆炸在脑海里，黄少天以为自己早就有心理准备，但是动了手脚的低压电流还是让他在崩溃的边缘挣扎。他已经失去了对四肢的掌控能力，天昏地暗里他感觉到自己脖子后面的腺体已经滚烫，一阵前所未有的危机感突然涌上心头。可是他毕竟无法动弹，直到神智渐渐清醒的时候他惊觉自己下身已经一片潮湿，审讯室里的六个士兵加上一个喻文州，所有人的目光都凝固在自己身上，不同于凝视一个战俘，黄少天觉得他们更是像在看一个自投罗网的猎物。

“靠。”不知道是谁小声骂了一句，“他是个O？”

耳边已经响起吞咽唾液的声音。黄少天的大脑一片空白，前五分钟他还在想联盟基地还要多久才能定位到自己，但是来自生理的危机感比身经百战的大脑更加敏感，一阵难以抵挡的虚弱感从脚下飞快升起，随即蔓延到全身。双腿一阵发软，他知道自己的信息素已经暴露了，可能发情期还被刺激提前。身边的七个人不是Alpha就是Beta，他的处境显然更加危险，一个发情期的Omega遇到一群Alpha和Beta，黄少天知道即使强大如自己，也几乎不可能翻盘。

六个佣兵显然已经蠢蠢欲动了。他们心里或许在盘算强上了这个Omega战俘会对自己有什么影响，或许是畏于军令而暂时不敢轻举妄动。但是对于黄少天来说，铺天盖地而来的各色信息素简直让他发狂，被工装裤包裹的臀缝间已经是一片泥泞，心跳更是不断加速。他没说话，只是低下头大口呼吸着，不自主地握紧了拳头。

喻文州缓缓从座位上站了起来。他的手心有些潮湿，把手套的粗糙布料粘在了手上。手下的几个佣兵的目光都已经聚集在了自己身上，气氛有些诡异。一个没有被标记的发情期Omega出现在军营里，喻文州知道这会引起怎么样的混乱。

他走到黄少天身边，低下头看着这个Omega。他学心理的当然知道，作为一个Omega，这种处境几乎能把他逼疯。然而黄少天只是低着头，捏着椅子把手的手青筋暴露，肩膀还在不自觉地颤抖着。

蓝雨，妖刀。  
喻文州有些不自觉地更靠近一些，直到香柠的味道清晰地笼罩在自己周围才停下。他直起身子，平时带着真假不知的笑意的眼睛里已经看不出什么情绪，他低下头看了看自己的手指：“出去。”

黄少天一愣，这句话当然不是对自己说的，身边的六个佣兵已经有些不满地叫出声：“喻队！”

“听不懂吗？出去，不要让我说第三遍。”

 

直到所有下属都一步三回头地退出了审讯室，喻文州才一把甩上大门。金属门板发出“砰”的一声巨响，黄少天的神智才彻底清醒过来，看到审讯室里只剩下喻文州一个人，他开始盘算该怎样抵挡，至少不能被喻文州占尽便宜。

偌大的审讯室里很快安静了下来，喻文州转身走向黄少天，后者下意识地向后面挪了挪，但是并没有什么效果。

“没想到，赫赫有名的妖刀居然是一位Omega。”喻文州不咸不淡地说。  
“能让喻队这么吃惊，是我的荣幸。”黄少天有些放肆地笑了起来，尽管他额头上已经出现了冷汗，身上湿漉漉的不知道是被泼的水还是汗，甚至可能是温度过高升腾的水汽。身体的燥热让他脑子有点混沌，他仰起头，微张的嘴角有些干裂，笼罩在惨白的灯光下有些玫瑰色的情色暧昧。汗水顺着发丝和眼尾低落，他像行走在冰火之间，怕偏移一点就会万劫不复。

喻文州突然抬起手，把黄少天的束缚解了，又没费什么力气就给他戴上了一只手铐，一边挂在他左手上，另一边就卡在了电椅的金属扶手上。

哐当一声之后，喻文州低下头看着黄少天：“军营里没有Omega的抑制剂，为了不引起不必要的麻烦，只能请黄少自己动手了。”

黄少天没有说话，他现在已经没什么力气说话，只能用眼神质问，我自己来，你就在旁边看着？  
喻文州坦然地点点头：“黄少‘妖刀’威名太盛，为防止黄少逃跑，很抱歉我必须要待在这里。”  
黄少天哼了一声，他没想到喻文州会这样说，心想我自己来，你盯着看，会没反应？但他不是矫情的人，特别是在这种时候，比起喻文州自己提枪上阵，他宁愿自己来。

工装裤松松垮垮的腰带在之前的一番折腾下只能堪堪遮住胯骨，黄少天干脆一只手就把裤子扯了下去，手指不带任何技巧地笼上自己迫切的欲望，近乎粗鲁的渴求释放。他的手指修长漂亮，香甜的香柠气息裹着喘息声弥漫，右腿蜷曲在电椅把手上。黑色的工字背心湿淋淋地裹在身上，勾勒出完美的肌肉线条，薄薄的蝴蝶骨几乎振翅欲飞，眼睛里的情欲和石榴色的殷红几乎泛滥成甜腻的火烧云，从颤抖的发梢氤氲到象牙白的腿弯。蜜色的液体渐渐滑落，他的眉头不可控制地皱起，下半身一片迷乱，他知道这样的努力杯水车薪，他比任何时候都需要一瓶抑制剂，或者……一个Alpha。

黄少天努力着，却丝毫不知道自己的动作对于旁观者来说冲击力有多大。喻文州早就有了反应，在五感的全方位冲击下，如果他还能保持冷静，他自己都会觉得自己有问题。

年轻佣兵的身体常年包裹在厚厚作战服下的身体不怎么接受过阳光的曝晒，黄少天的大腿白得刺眼，身下一点猩红与遮住臀缝末端的黑色工字背心形成鲜明对比，再被白花花的皮肤映衬出极其色情的春宫场面。手腕处的勒痕分外显眼，让喻文州莫名想起某种sm的凌虐场景。黄少天根本没有经验，做的动作落在喻文州眼里都是于事无补。他的理智让他挪开眼睛，但是说不能出去是假的，黄少天这个样子根本不可能逃跑，说不想看也是假的，他从来不觉得自己有多正人君子，只是绝大多数时候没人能让他出现这种方面的想法。

“嗯，哈……”黄少天咬住嘴唇，尽力让自己不要发出露骨的呻吟。喻文州浑身一震，猛地上前一步，香柠气息扑面而来的同时伸出手把黄少天那根碍眼的手扯开，反扣在椅子上，左手托住黄少天的臀部，拇指对准中心就那么按了下去。

“呃啊啊啊啊喻文州——”  
“嘘，黄少。”

喻文州戴着露出半截手指的作战手套，拇指在黄少天的后穴里不安分地搅动。粗糙的布料抵在穴口，黄少天只感觉快感仿佛微电流从尾椎骨电射而上攀升到整个中枢，整个人都战栗起来。喻文州的指甲从肠壁划过去的时候他终于忍不住射了出来，被喻文州控制住的手指无力地张开，像被刚从水里捞出来的溺水者，大口大口地喘息着。

“喻文州你、干什么……”  
“干你。”

“操啊啊啊啊你疯了！你给我出去！”  
喻文州的裤链已经被自己拉下，他的性器早就胀痛难受了。黄少天的后穴肉已经向外翻出了一些，液体凌乱地沾在腿根上。他低下头，胡乱地去吻黄少天的嘴，后者迷迷糊糊地居然没有躲，仰着头承受着这个高热的吻。喻文州把黄少天自由的手臂挂在自己脖子上，摸索着给手铐换了个位置。黄少天在他鸡尾酒香的信息素的笼罩下头晕目眩，之前乱七八糟的Alpha信息素已经彻底被鸡尾酒味儿洗涤干净，香柠的甜香气和鸡尾酒迷乱的狐尾草气息相互碰撞，激荡出冰块和碳酸饮料的刺激触感，喻文州挤进去的时候黄少天咬住了他的肩膀，没有丝毫的省力，几乎要咬出血来。男性Alpha滚烫的性器是手指的效果不能比的，黄少天又是实打实的第一次，写一下的力度就让他眼冒金星，

“我操啊你他妈的喻文州……你不会做啊，你第一次吗——！”黄少天终于说出了一句完整的话，剩下的语气词被喻文州的突然发力撞得七零八落，喻文州低喘了一声，任由黄少天乱动的手在自己背后留下深深浅浅的抓痕——他的上衣早就被下面这个小野猫扯飞了，裤子倒还是好好地穿在身上，只露出了性器——尺寸相当感人，现在整个埋进黄少天体内，液体从为数不多的缝隙里滴滴答答地漏出来，直挂到脚边。黄少天的大腿被折到胸前，Omega柔软的身体可以做出所有的能令Alpha发狂的姿势，黄少天当然不例外。他的眼尾已经出现了迷蒙的水光，湿答答的发丝贴在漂亮的脸部轮廓上，像刚出水的海妖塞壬，惹得旁人心甘情愿为他沉船对他献祭。肉体撞击的声音一次又一次把他的神经推向高潮，两个人的身体窝在椅子不大的一块位置上，喻文州又是从上而下的姿势，几乎每一下的力度都压在黄少天的极限上，呻吟不要钱似的全送给喻文州，换来一个草率却温柔的吻。

“我就是第一次啊……少天，你怎么这么甜……”喻文州似乎轻轻叹了一声。与他斯文外表不相符合的是他的嗓音，有些沙哑，是褪去了所有青涩的沉稳，在这个时候显得很应景。黄少天心说你他妈这是在夸我吗，还想张嘴说话，却被喻文州用手指堵住了嘴。

没错，就是用手指。刚刚为他服务过的两根手指就这样塞进了黄少天刚刚张开的嘴里，手指满足不了后穴的欲望，对付一张嘴却是绰绰有余了。黄少天几乎是立刻就噤了声，舌头下意识地缠上喻文州的手指，热情程度丝毫不比下面那张嘴少多少。

柔软的触感让喻文州的呼吸又粗重了几分。他立刻加大了力度，止无可止的短促呻吟从黄少天的嘴角漏出来，伴随着的还有大量的津液。黄少天大汗淋漓地伸出自由的一只手去揽喻文州的腰，那里肌肉紧绷，被汗水打湿的时候几乎可以说的上一句色情。

黄少天是第一次体验到Omega遇A就软的体质，他几乎要溺死在喻文州的力量里，前所未有的快感早就拍散了他的理智，直到喻文州撞到那块软肉，他的呻吟声突然变了调子：“哈，喻、喻文州，别，别碰！”

喻文州眯了眯眼睛，不怀好意地抵住那块软肉反复摩擦，黄少天眼角的生理泪水终于滴了下来，双腿热烈地缠上喻文州的腰，嘴里却还恶狠狠地嚷着：“喻文州你滚出去！”可是没有任何气势，呻吟交杂中反而带了一丝欲拒还迎。

“你要是、敢标记，我就杀了你。”  
“少天觉得，可能吗？”  
“我们、是敌人……呃啊！”

直到再次射出来，黄少天的后颈被喻文州低低地按下去，他身上没一块干净的，低着头大口大口地喘着气。喻文州还埋在他体内，前段有意无意地在敏感点上反复摩擦，头晕眼花中黄少天看见喻文州的大腿，同样是白皙的肤色，贴近腰线的地方却刀疤纵横。一朵黑色的玫瑰花纹在右腿根外侧，蒙上一层薄汗之后更显得诡异而诱人。黄少天却觉得有一点点的不和谐，他睁大了眼睛去看，隐隐约约看清花蕊的正中央有一块不甚明显的蓝色的圆斑——他的呼吸都快停止了，喻文州就在这个时候射在了他体内，黄少天也终于看清了那一块花蕊上的突兀纹身——是剑与诅咒，是剑与诅咒，是蓝雨的标志，他断不会看错的，因为他身上也有同样的一块纹身，呼吸可闻的距离，他一定不会看错的。

回忆如开闸的洪水，黄少天几乎不可控制地叫出声来。  
“喻文州！你是——”

“少天，睡会儿吧。”喻文州温柔地去吻他的颈窝，一股冰凉的信息素从腺体注入，安抚着黄少天酸痛的神经和身体。一股倦意涌上，黄少天想睁开眼睛看清楚喻文州的脸，但是没能成功。昏睡过去的最后一秒里，他只听见喻文州似乎叹了一口气，然后是自言自语：

“睡醒了，就好了。”

 

 

END.


End file.
